Desert Rose
Description " "I look unusual because I'm a hybrid. I like being a hybrid, though."-Desert Rose Desert Rose Can Change Her scales color Like A Normal RainWing, Though She Doesn't Quite Look Like One. She Is abit Smaller Then Most 5-Year Old RainWings, And Instead Of The Frills, She Has Normal SandWing Ears. Her Tail Is Also Spiked, Letting Her Be A Better Tree glider Then Most RainWings. Her Front Fangs Are Diffrent Colors, One Black, The Other Beige. Her Wings Are Also Rigged. Her Eyes Are A Bright Pink. Happy: 'This Color Is Her Most common. It Is A bright Pink, With A Hint Of Excited Green In Her Ears. '''Sad: '''This Is One Of Her Uncommon colors. She Is Very Sad Light Blue Color, With A Ting Of Depressing Grey. '''Scared: '''This Is Another Of Her Most Uncommon Colors. She Is A very Frightened Green, With A Ting Of Dark Red and Black. '''Mad: '''This Is Her Most Uncommon Colors. It Is A very Scary Dark Red, With A Ting Of Black All Over. History "There's A Reason I'm Called Desert." -Desert Rose. Desert Rose Was Hatched In The Heat Of The Dessert, And being Half SandWing, She Was Able To survive Without Water For A Week. She Was Often starving, Because She Refused To Eat Any Animals Since She Saved A Dragonbite Viper. She Lived On cactus Flowers, Though That Wasn't Very Filling. Soon, A RainWing Passing By Found her, Found That She Was Half RainWing, And Took her in. She Took The Dragonbite Viper With her Without Anyone Knowing, And Also Got A Pet Sloth Well She Was In The RainWing Village. She Lives On Fruit, And Hates Hunting. Luckily, RainWings Don't Do That. She Has Met The Travel Pals When They Passed Through The Rain Forest. She Found Them Fun, Though She Didn't Join Them. Desert Rose Is Known To Be A Good Friend To Animals, And Have Many Pets. She Is A Medic For Sick Sloths. Personality "I Love Myself, And you Should Love Yourself, Too." -Desert Rose. She Is Very Jumpy And Peaceful, Though She Can Also Be Shy And Quiet. Anyone Who Meets Her knows Her Love Of Animals, Since She Shows It Many Times. She Is Only Scared When Someone Hurts Animals And Mad If Someone Hurts Her Friends. Violence Is The Oppisite Of Her. She Is very Gentle And Kind, Warm And Welcoming. Like, Really WARM. She Is Half SandWing, Anyways. Once You Get To Know Her, She Is very Fun, And Funny. She Also Has A Serious Side Most Dragons Don't See. Pets "I Love Animals!" -Desert Rose. You have To Make Up A New Word To Describe Desert's Love Of Animals. This Is Just A Few Of Her Pets. '''Stinger-' Stinger Is The Dragonbite Viper Desert Rose Saved. He Was Stinged By A Cactus And Almost Killed By A SandWing, Meaning He Was Nearly Dead. She Nursed Him Back To Health Besides The Risk, And He Has Been With Her since. He Is Known To Protect Her With His Life. He Helps Her Alot With Things. Desert Rose Is The Only one Who Knows About Him. '''Feline- '''Feline Is Desert Rose's Pet Sloth. She Is A Normal Sloth, Besides The Blue Marking On Her shoulder. Feline Is often Quiet, And Prefers To Snuggle Up On Desert Rose's Neck Since She's Very Warm And Gentle, Alot Like feline. Feline Is Softer Then Most Sloth's, And Very Cuddly. '''Marret- '''Marret Is A mongoose Desert Rose Found Hiding In The Forest, Whiling Going To Pick Fruit. He Kept On Stealing Her Fruit When She Wasn't Looking, And She Followed A Trail Of Muddy PawPrints, Over To The Bush Where He Was Hiding With Her Fruit. He Had A Bleeding Muzzle, And She Took Care Of Him And Gave Him Fruit. He Has Never Left Her Side Since. Relationships "I Know A Few Dragons. I Wish I Knew More, Though." -Desert Rose. '''Add Your OCs Here. Quotes "Marret? C'mon, Hurry up, You Little Fur-Ball!"-Desert Rose To Marret When He's Not Listening. "It Looks Nice! Sure, Why Not?"-Desert Rose When Asked To Sleep In Abalos's Hole In The Travel Pals RP. "Silver Is A Good Name For You! Do You Like The Name? Silver?"-Desert Rose When Finding A Scavenger. Silver "Who Says You Can't Keep A Scavenger As A Pet?"-Desert Rose. Sliver Is A Scavenger That Desert Rose Found. She's Very Inventive, And Made A Something That Would allow Dragons To Understand Her. The Dragons, However, Have To Write words Into The Ground For Her To Understand Them. She's Very Smart And Friendly. She Is Often Left At The RainWing Village, And Sometimes Rides On Desert Rose. Sliver Sometimes Goes On Adventures Of Her Own, But, That's A Story For Another Time.Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:RainWings Category:SandWings Category:Characters